Un futuro prometedor
by sessmily
Summary: por varias cosas que pasaron sesshoumaru terminara en el futura y ahome sera la unica que pueda manejarlo asi que ella debera estar junto a el. o acabaria con la raza humana
1. Chapter 1

-UN FUTURO PROMETEDOR-

-UN FUTURO PROMETEDOR-

Capitulo 1

La lucha final había llegado, terminaron con la vida del malvado naraku cuando este intentaba matar a kikio, inuyasha dio un gran salto para acabar con todo, Aun Acosta de su propia vida, salvando a kikio en ultimo instante el la alzo y la abrazo

Protegiéndola contra su pecho, la salvo del malvado naraku… ya no pudo lastimarla mas

El agujero negro de la mano del monje desapareció, dejándolo como un monje cualquiera, sango pudo salvarle la vida al pequeño kojaku con la ayuda de la pequeña lyn que convenció al gran sesshoumaru de salvarlo (reviviéndolo con la espada sagrada) Ahome recordaba muy bien ese momento porque era algo que nunca olvidaría ya que ocurrió el día que su vida cambio de manera inesperada por segunda vez (la primera fue cuando cayo por primera vez dentro del pozo)

Sesshoumaru se encontraba en los alrededores siguiendo el rastro de kojaku que sabia que este lo conduciría hacia Naraku. Se presento durante la batalla que ellos tenían contra Naraku entre todos lo eliminaron, junto a sus grupo kana, kagura, hakudoshi

Por kojaku todos supieron que el bebe akago era el corazón de naraku; y sesshoumaru lo elimino con un solo movimiento de su espada matándolo junto con kana que era el espíritu que lo protegía, a kagura la mato kikio con una de su flechas sagradas

A hakudoshi lo elimino inuyasha con su viento cortante después de destrozarle el campo de protección, el ultimo en quedar con vida fue naraku el cual todos se le enfrentaron, como el pequeño kojaku había recuperado la memoria y traiciono a naraku el mientras moría extrajo el ultimo fragmento de la perla (que tenia el niño en la espalda) solo para ver sufrir a la exterminadora y así morir soltando una macabra risa, la pequeña lyn que había presenciado esto ultimo, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y se acerco hacia su amo para preguntarle señor sesshoumaru. ¿No puede ayudar al pequeño kojaku? el no era malo

Lo tenía atrapado el malvado naraku, a demás no pude despedirme de el.

Sesshoumaru miro con desprecio la escena de los humanos llorar por el niño que estaba en el suelo, sin decir una palabra el youkai se volteo para marcharse pero una pequeña manito atrapo osadamente su pantalón para detener al peligroso demonio, sesshoumaru miro para atrás y vio la mano de la pequeña lyn que lo detenía ¿Señor sesshoumaru …por favor??...el vio sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

Al oír estas palabras… todos, absolutamente todos se quedaron en silencio

Sesshoumaru saco a tenseiga esta palpito un par de veces haciéndolo ver los espíritus del más allá movió ágilmente la espada sobre el muchacho y se marcho camino un par de pasos para decir..jaken ¿acaso te has convertido en estatua?

Jaken metió un brinco de susto y comenzó a moverse para seguir a su amo bonito

Kojaku que estaba en el suelo, pero la cabeza la tenía sango sobre sus piernas dio un profundo suspiro para después abrirlos ojos, así fue como el pequeño volvió a la vida dejando a una sango alegre, lin al ver que el niño estaba con bien

Sonrió alegre y le dio las gracias, porque el niño la había salvado un par de veces y se marcho corriendo detrás del gran sesshoumaru

PERO TODO HABIA CAMBIADO

Al acabar con naraku inuyasha tubo que elegir que hacer, con cual de las dos quedarse así que el pidió algo de tiempo solo, para tomar una decisión mientras tanto ahome presencio la pedida de mano (por así decirlo)

De sango por parte del monje pervertido, el sinvergüenza había decidido sentar cabeza pero le dijo a ella que el deber de el era ser el monje que sustituyera a mushin (mushin es el moje que crío a miroku)

Por lo tanto debía irse a vivir el templo, ella gustosa dijo que si, siempre y cuando fueran por la aldea de exterminadores ya que el pequeño kojaku la quería reconstruir para volverla como antes.

Fueron días agitados, por que en poco tiempo ellos se casaron para irse a vivir juntos ella presencio la boda junto con algunos aldeanos y kaede que fueron invitados…

Inuyasha había vuelto de su viaje para presenciar la boda y tal vez para decirle que había decidido; ahome había arreglado a shippo y kirara para la boda todo estaba deslumbrante y hermoso

Después de celebrar la boda ahome se fue al lago cercano para sentarse en una roca para pensar, estando allí apareció inuyasha para decirle que había pensado mucho en ellos y aunque la amaba debía cumplir la promesa hecha a kikio y marcharse con ella sin importarle que en su decisión le destrozaría el corazón a ahome así que sin decirse mas palabras el la acompaño hasta el pozo, ahome sabia que no lo volvería a ver así que se lanzo en sus brazos y le robo un beso en los labios antes de irse a su época. (la pobre estuvo todo el tiempo en shock que no protesto)

Inuyasha destrozo la entrada del pozo con su viento cortante… le estaba colocando un montón de rocas cuando apareció kikio y ella se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, así que toco las rocas para sellarlas mágicamente

Kikio que tenia la perla completa en sus manos la uso para vivir como humana y así poder vivir junto a inuyasha el tiempo que le tocase vivir

Lyn vivió muchos años junto a su querido sesshoumaru ella lo quería mucho

(Como a un padre) cuando ella tenía unos diez icéis el le pregunto si quería quedarse en una aldea de humanos pero ella no acepto le gustaba estar junto a el; eso duro, hasta que un día conoció a un joven guerrero y se enamoro.

Este era muy fuerte tanto que se le parecía al señor sesshoumaru en carácter y decisión pero era completamente humano

El joven no se inmuto cuando conoció a sesshoumaru, ese fue un gran Indicio para el demostrando que era valiente y podía defenderla Sesshoumaru la dejo al cuidado de el humano.

Después de la unión de lyn con el humano se encontraban sesshoumaru junto al fiel jaken caminado por el prado cerca de uno territorios sagrados cuando fueron atacados por unos monjes y sacerdotisas poderosas creyéndolos los seres que tenían tiempo atacándolos; Se le enfrentaron, eran unos nueve monjes y cinco sacerdotisas.

-Así que este es el demonio que come monjas y sacerdotisas –dijo uno de ellos-

Pues bien; a llegado tu fin, de aquí no saldaras con vida –dijo un anciano monje que tuvo la valentía de interponerse en el camino de sesshoumaru Fueron rápidamente rodeados. Esto hizo enfadar a sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru: ¿así que quieren enfrentase al gran sesshoumaru?

Jaken salio adelante atacando a un monje con su báculo de dos cabezas lanzando fuego al monje este saco una especie de espada sagrada.

A jaken lo eliminaron sin ninguna dificulta esto hizo enfurecer a sesshoumaru haciéndolo que empezara a transformarse

Aunque estaba rodeado no tenia miedo, solo eran unos tontos humanos que el eliminaría sin mayor dificultad

Sus ojos estaba rojos, las marcas de sus mejillas estaban más pronunciadas… el hocico comenzó a crecerle

Sin ninguna dificultad acabo con cinco monjes que lo habían atacado solamente usando su látigo (con las garras)

El oyó cánticos que provenían de unas sacerdotisas ancianas; el vio que una joven mujer que los monjes llamaban

Mayito fue la que se le acerco el estaba tan furioso que la saliva que salía por su boca al tocar la tierra se

Evaporaba transformándose en un gas venenoso

Mayito: detente allí youkai no se te esta permitido acercarte por esta tierras

Sesshoumaru: ¿Quién me lo impedirá? Una mujer humana

La mujer se disgusto mas, con la respuesta que le dio el youkai Así que acerco (apuntándole la cara un gran báculo) que poseía gran imagen entrelazada el báculo brillo el la otra mano de la mujer había una especie de reliquia de forma

Extraña que también brillo.

Así estuvieron luchando por mucho tiempo, la joven mujer parecía que iba a perder frente a ese gran youkai pero de un mágico movimiento lo pudo vencer

Los monjes que quedaban y las sacerdotisas vieron triunfantes que el demonio desaparecía, ya se encontraban a salvo aunque varios de sus compañeros habían muerto Pero la felicidad no duro mucho por que a pesar de haber vencido a sesshoumaru

La mujer cae al suelo sin vida ya que el poder que uso contra el gran youkai fue demasiado para ella. Así que perdieron a la persona que los podía proteger.

Continuara mily


	2. aparece seshoumaru

VOLVEMOS AL FUTURO

Aparece sesshoumaru

Primero que todo les quiero dar las gracias por leer mis fics y dejarme mensajitos de aliento para continuar con mi misión (seguir escribiendo fics) también deseo informarles que este fics esta entrelazado con el de mi amiga selkis1701 juntas creamos 2 fics que cuentan casi una misma historia (deben leerlos juntos para que entiendan) esta es la dirección /s/4164523/1/UnViejoPerro

VOLVEMOS AL FUTURO

Ya ha pasado los años y ahome estaba muy feliz ya que le celebraron su cumpleaños Numero 20, sus amigas y amigos le hicieron una fiesta sorpresa, Le dieron muchos regalos el que mas le llamo la atención era del abuelo se lo puso una vez que se lo regalo; un collar con un antiguo dije, su mama le regalo mucha ropa ya que ella hacia poco se había vuelto a enamorar de un millonario empresario viudo y sin hijos y se caso con el.

Su hermano souta estudiaba mucho, pero como eran las vacaciones se habían ido de viaje con el abuelo su madre y el nuevo marido de esta para conocer la familia que tenían en hong kong la única que se quedo cuidando el templo, fue ella que se había vuelto una poderosa sacerdotisa

De su pasado, siempre lo recordaba pero ya no volvería a el, por que cuando volvió años atrás de la época antigua, ella sello con sus poderes la entrada del pozo y puso una gran cadena para no tentarse a volver, ya no tenia nada que la uniera a ese pasado porque la perla se shikon que la hacia ir a la época pasada se la había quedado kikio

Ella llevaba una vida tranquila había tenido un par de novios… pero siempre que los comparaba mentalmente con inuyasha los pobres salían perdiendo; no es que ellos tuviesen la culpa, era algo que ella hacia sin querer la casa era toda de ella.

se estaba arreglando para salir tenía puesto un vestido de color lila cuando recordó que no había sacado de la alacena los amuletos para la buena suerte (Las personas buscaban mucho esos amuletos) fue la lugar como estaba vestida (ALGO MUY TIPICO EN JAPON)

Busco la tercera caja que había el la alacena allí había un montón de de amuletos y en la caja de al lado estaban los pergaminos sagrados

Ahome se asusto cuando vio que de una caja salía luz, se asomo y vio que era una especie de artefacto de hierro retorcido

Lo tomo en sus manos pero el objeto no brillaba ¿seria que fue idea de ella? pero ella vio que de esa caja salía luz, ¿que extraño? Lo miro unos instantes mas ese objeto no era nada especial era más grande que su mano, tenia forma de corazón pero por dentro lo cruzaban unas alas de hierro no tenia forma en el centro parecía que tenia una piedra de extraño color

Ella se le quedo mirando, saco el objeto fuera de la alacena hacia la luz del sol, quería mirar el color de esa piedra parecía que la misma estuviera envuelta en neblina,¿¡que color tan extraño!? Pensaba ella

PERO ALGO EXTRAORDINARIO PASO, MIENTRAS AHOME COMTEMPLABA EL EXTRAÑO OBJETO EL DIJE QUE ELLA CARGABA, SU COLLAR REACCIONO HACIENDOLO BRILLAR JUNTO AL EXTRAÑO OBJETO Y SE PRODUJO UNA ESPECIE DE ONDA ESPANSIVA, AUNQUE EL ACONTECIMIENTO LA TOMO POR SORPRESA ELLA NO SOLTO EL OBJETO DE LAS MANOS.- ¿Qué ES LO QUE PASA?...GRITO MOLESTA

EL DIJE QUE COLGABA EN SU COLLAR REACCIONO A SU PODER ESPIRITUAL INCREMENTANDO LA LUZ, QUE DE ESTE SALIA.

Toda ella brillo con luz azulada, hasta que el objeto que tenia en las manos se partió en varios pedazos y del dije que colgaba en su pecho saliera una fuerte luz cegándola, ahome abrió los ojos admirada no podía creer lo que había pasado

Ya que el ser que estaba frente a ella, era nada menos que el hermano de inuyasha

¿Pero como era posible? si ese ser pertenecía a la época pasada (sengoku) Sentía frío en el estomago

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo sesshoumaru en esta época?

Pero aun viéndolo no lo podía creer, el había salido de alguna forma del dije que colgaba en su cuello

Sesshoumaru miro furioso a todas partes… había sido atrapado por esa maldita mujer y se lo haría pagar con su vida

¡Que extraño era todo esto! los olores habían cambiado, entonces se fijo en la mujer que estaba delante de el,

se parecía a la mujer de inuyasha ¿que demonios hacia aquí?

Ella se veía un poco distinta; por lo tanto… no estuvo mucho tiempo en cerrado o ¿no?

¿Seria que ella estaba implicada en la trampa para acabar con el gran sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru no le importaba mucho esa mujer, por lo tanto buscaría a la sacerdotisa que lo había atrapado para hacerle pagar lo que había hecho. La mataria…

Ahome vio al youkai dirigirse hacia la casa. Lo vio levantar el rostro parecía olfatear el aire.

¡no podía ser!, el no se podía ir…ahome se lanzo a los brazos del hermano de inuyasha debía impedir que se fuera (imagínense un youkai suelto en el mundo moderno) Inuyasha había sido difícil de controlar…sesshoumaru seria imposible

Ahome dijo- no, no lo hagas,… no te vayas por favor –dijo ella entre el pecho del gran e impredecible ser…por favor …necesito hablar contigo

Sesshoumaru odia sentir la calidez del cuerpo humano, escuchaba el latir del agitado corazón de la mujer, podía oler en ella que lo que decía, lo decía de corazón ¿Que es lo que buscaba? ¿Engañarlo?, no; no lo creía ella no arriesgaría la vida

De esa manera

Ahome se dio cuenta que el se quedo quieto inmóvil eso quería decir que la estaba oyendo, era un buen síntoma. Como pudo lo guió a la casa, gracias a dios que no había nadie en ella solo estaba ella y que su familia estaba en un largo viaje

Ahome lo guió hasta donde estaba una gran silla, debía sentarlo en un gran sillón; ella vio en los ojos de el la confusión por la decoración de la casa; pero su expresión no había cambiado mucho, solo ella se dio cuenta de las preguntas que esos ojos hacían en silencio.

A ahome le tomo horas ponerlo al día con lo que había pasado, sabia que no era nada fácil decirle a alguien que su mundo se había acabado, y que tenía que acostumbrase a este nuevo mundo.

Sesshoumru: ¿eso quiere decir que este lugar es donde perteneces?

Ahome: si esta es mi época…si, es mi hogar aquí en donde estamos; es… mi casa

Sesshoumaru: pero tu has ido a mi mundo, así que sabes el camino de vuelta enséñamelo

Ahome se mordió los labios ¿Qué decirle? ¿Qué hacer? Se levanto del la silla y salio de la casa, era de noche pero era una noche clara ella vio que el la seguía ella le mostró el pozo y le dijo que entrando a el se podía ir al mundo antiguo

Pero solo teniendo la perla de shikon lo pudo hacer y ahora que ella la había entregado a kikio ella no tenía la perla…

Sesshoumaru vio los sellos sagrados que tenía "la tapa" del pozo junto con cadenas y candados camino alrededor del lugar

Continuara

mily


	3. la proteccion tiene su precio

Nota

Nota.

Para información de mis lectoras sepan que varias de mis historias ya están completas y terminadas, esto lo digo porque me han dejado varios mensajes de ayudas para escribir junto a otras personas. Mis fics titulados hermanas ya publicado completo); soy tuya, un futuro prometedor "escrito junto con selkis", están completos es decir lo termine hace tiempo pero los subiré poco a poco. Espero que me sigan dejando mensajitos de apoyo en cuanto a mis otros fics les faltan muy pocos para ser terminados y estos son..Una extraña enfermedad, memorias perdidas, jutsu carnal prohibido, relación prohibida; y el lado oscuro de los mononokes.

Ahome vio que la mano de el brillaba presintió el peligro pero fue muy tarde para impedir el ataque que el realizo… Asombrada vio que el ataque de látigo de el y sin ninguna dificultad rompió las cadenas junto con los candados,

El no toco la tapa solo extendió la mano y sintió un gran poder que salía de el que rompió la tapa y los ellos puestos por ella volaron junto con la tapa, ella lo vio saltar hacia adentro del pozo, vio que dentro de este salía una fuerte luz…

¿Seria que el lo logro? Cruzo al otro tiempo… volvió al sengoku

No tubo que esperar mucho tiempo, por que lo vio salir del pozo y dirigirse hacia ella, estaba furioso ahome se asusto un poco, se podía sentir el peligro, ya que lo animales se había callado al sentir la presencia furiosa de el

El llego donde estaba ella y con una sola garra (la del dedo índice) Le levanto el rostro para mirarle los ojos mientas le hablaba

Sesshoumaru: No será que me has estado mintiendo diciéndome que la entrada a mi mundo, era ese pozo.

Ahome: no te he mentido lo que te he dicho es la verdad, por allí era donde venia para acá –los ojos de ahome se llenaros de lagrimas, como explicarle a este ser que…Ya ninguno de los dos volvería al pasado, que estaban atrapados en el futuro

Aunque había una diferencia ella pertenecía a ese futuro, ella se acerco a el y lo tomo de la mano debía llevarlo otra vez a la casa el camino varios pasos, pero cuando se dio cuenta que lo llevaba de nuevo a su casa se detuvo en seco – ahome se dio cuenta que el no iba a ninguna parte y se asusto…No podía dejarlo por allí suelto –por favor -dijo ella –ven no te haré daño

Por favor sesshoumaru.

El comenzó a caminar de nuevo en el instante que el apareció en su mundo ahome se dio cuenta que la vida de ella no volvería ser la de antes, dentro de la casa ella le explico todo y principalmente el hecho que estaban en el futuro y no podía volver atrás

Ahome paso 24 horas sin dormir pendiente de el, no quería dejarlo solo y al parecer el no dormía, estaba agotada solo se había alejado de el diez minutos y fue porque prendió la televisión el se quedo mirando las imágenes que salían "de la caja" ella aprovecho el momento para irse a cambiar la ropa, regreso y lo encontró entretenido, ella se acerco hasta donde estaba el;

Como era otra vez de noche ella estaba agotada. Ahome no era la misma jovencita, había crecido un poco mas y las curvas de su cuerpo se acentuaron, los senos se veían mas grandes y las cadera mas anchas se puso una bata larga y se sentó al lado de el sin saber se quedo rápidamente dormida con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de el.

Sesshoumaru se movió un poco se estaba aburriendo de la cosa esa que salían imágenes, cuando sintió la cabeza de ella apoyada sobre su hombro. Se movió para verle la cara pero cabeza de ella se ubico sobre las piernas de el

Estaba dormida profundadamente dormida, El se levanto y la alzo… la subió alzada por las escaleras (recuerden que el ya lleva mas de 24 hora en esa casa) ya conocía donde estaba el cuarto de la mujer.

La dejo sobre la cama y la arropo para después pararse debajo del marco de la puerta, para así poder verla dormir…

Salio de la habitación, pensó en marcharse pero no tenía a donde ir la única cara conocida era ella así que decidió quedarse un poco más. Tal vez no seria tan malo el hecho de quedarse en esta época, si solo habían humanos, como ella le dijo para el no seria difícil dominarlos, destruirlos y convertirse en el youkai más poderoso solo debía hacer una cosa aprender más de los humanos para poder destruirlos y esta (baka) "tonta" lo iba ayudar sin darse cuenta.

Sesshoumaru volvió a la sala no tenia sueño así que tomo un gran libro de donde había un montón, abrió el libro se dio cuenta que la escritura se podía leer, así que se entretuvo un buen rato el libro era "CULTURA MODERNA EN JAPON"

el que estaba al lado de este era "DE BUENOS MODALES" y Otro era "MITOLOGIAS Y CUENTOS JAPONESES" las cosas habían cambiado de manera extraña ya que las cosas que el había vivido ahora eran dudosas, las hacían parecer como imaginación de los tontos humanos, si el que escribió el libro lo conociera se asombraría sesshoumaru dejo los libros aun lado cuando oyó unos extraños gemidos, siguió el sonido que lo guió hasta la habitación de la mujer… La encontró sentada en la cama con la manga de la bata caída (dejando a la vista un blanco seno y un rosado pezón femenino tenia los ojos abiertos pero parecía mirar la pared, el se acerco hasta ella, ella y extendió los brazos invitándolo a su cama el no se movió del sitio, pero ella se inclino para tomarlo de la mano y halarlo hasta la cama, cuando el se acostó, ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho de el y se quedo dormida abrazada fuertemente a el…Las emociones fueron muy fuerte para el y también se durmió.

Ahome se despertó, habia dormido profundamente, tardo varios segundos en recordar lo que vivió horas antes de quedarse dormida…sesshoumaru, ¿Dónde estaba sesshoumaru? Ella se volteo hacia el otro lado y lo vio el estaba dormido al lado de ella se veía pacifico, tranquilo, feliz, y muy, muy masculino...Hay ahome higurashi

¿Que demonios te esta pasando? Es sesshoumaru ¿Por qué el? Ahome siguió observándolo el tenia las pestañas largas, tal vez mas largas que las de ella, las marcas de sus mejillas eran de un color distinto a la de los parpados y la luna ¿será que se las pinta? Ahome que tonta eres como se la va a pintar ¿Será que significan algo? Era el primer hombre que maquillado se veía muy masculino, otra cosa que le llamo la atención era la estola (cola) de el, Quería extender la mano y tocarla y sin pensar mucho lo hizo extendió suavemente la mano y toco la "intocable" estola de sesshoumaru era suavecita como

Un peluche se agacho y la olio, olía a hombre, olía a rico.

Así fue como la consiguió sesshoumaru a la pobre ahome, se le enfrió el estomago al ver los dorados ojos de el fijos en lo que ella estaba haciendo ella intento disimular soltando la estola de el pero era demasiado tarde el se dio cuenta de la situación

PENSAMIENTOS DE SESSHOUMARU

: ¡Que demonios estaba haciendo esa mujer con su estola! El no dejaba que nadie, absolutamente nadie la tocara,

Solamente sus amantes (demonias) eran las que el había permitido que las tocaran y era porque habían compartido con el sus cuerpos… el recordaba las grandes fiestas que hizo y con las mujeres que se acostó, que días aquellos…días que no volverían por que estaba Atrapado en este lugar, por cierto, tenia tiempo que no estaba con una mujer y ya iba siendo hora de estar con alguna y la mujer humana que estaba frente a el, no estaba tan fea, lo único malo es, que es humana, pero para satisfacer sus necesidades servia.

Ahome vio el cambio de expresión en los ojos del youkai y se asusto y poco se levanto de una vez y se puso una bata, por cierto ¿que rayos hacia el durmiendo en su cama? si la ultima vez que lo vio estaba sentado frente al televisor, ella Salio en bata y bajo las escaleras consiguió las luces de abajo encendidas y también el televisor empezó a apagarlas y se metió en la cocina para preparar el desayuno, cuando vio que el aparecía frente a ella, disimuladamente se subió para cambiarse la ropa, necesitaba ponerse algo que la hiciera sentir segura; el vestido azul era la solución, era sencillo y practico y con las sandalia azules se veía más alta, Ahome se acordó de repente de algo, hoy debía comprar los víveres y recoger las medicinas que el abuelo pidió en la farmacia y no había podido pagar.

Ella bajo las escaleras, lo busco con la mirada pero no lo veía, se asusto el no se pudo haberse ido, ¿o si?; ¿en donde estaba? Lo busco por toda la casa, no lo encontró… salio de la casa, buscándolo, llamándolo

Sesshoumaru…sesshoumaru… ¿donde estas? Sesshoumaru salio fuera de la casa buscando por todas partes ahome comenzó a Llorar asustada, había traído del pasado una gran amenaza de destrucción Al Japón del pasado. Estaba llorando y por eso no se dio cuenta que en el camino había un obstáculo, choco con un amplio y masculino pecho.

Ahome aturdida por el impacto levanto la mirada para verle el rostro y pregunto-¿estas aquí?, ¿en donde estabas? Ella no se pudo contener y lo abrazo.

Sesshoumaru al ver subir la mujer por la escaleras se fue a dar una vuelta para Inspeccionar sus nuevos territorios no quería encontrase con alguna criatura no vio ninguna, aunque se paro frente de la puerta de entrada del territorio. Debajo de estas había muchísimas escaleras, estuvo parado un tiempoy vio pasar las extrañas criaturas que hacían ruido y pasaban muy rápidas (automóviles) Pero ninguna intentaba acercarse a sus nuevos territorios.

Habían muchísimos humanos por todas partes varias hembras humanas se percataron de su presencia y se le quedaron mirando; el se aburrió y desapareció…dejando unas confusas mujeres preguntándose si fue un sueño o fue real aquel impresionante hombre de extrañas ropas y largo cabello blanco.

Estaba cerca de la casa cuando ella choco con el ¿Que demonios le paso? que venia llorando.

Ahome sintió un gran alivio al ver que el no se había ido, que lo abrazo emocionada y alegre, ahome se quedo pensando

¿Qué le podía decir a ese youkai para nunca se fuera sin ella? Como ella seguía en sus fuertes brazos le dijo

Por favor sesshoumaru no me dejes sola, ella no supo pero en ese instante Sello su destino, de ahora en adelante le pertenecía a ese demonio ella misma se lo pedía, le pedía protección y el se la brindaría a cambio de poder satisfacer sus necesidades en ese suave cuerpo humano.

Continuara

mily


	4. la ropa

EN ESE INSTANTE SONO EL TELEFONO EN SU CASA

EN ESE INSTANTE SONO EL TELEFONO EN SU CASA

Ahome dudo, no quería dejarlo solo así que con suavidad le tomo de la mano para llevarlo dentro de la casa, el se dejo llevar; (parecía un cachorrito siendo guiado por su ama) dentro de la casa lo soltó para poder atender el teléfono

Ahome: alo…¿quien es?...¿mama? estoy bien no te preocupes.

Sesshoumaru estaba en alerta quería oír lo que iba diciendo esa mujer.

Ahome: ¿Cómo te va en el viaje? Y ¿souta y el abuelo?….si…chévere…No, no estoy sola. Ella se le quedo mirando fijamente. Si; una de mis amigas me va a hacer compañía… No, no se me olvida. Si, hoy mismo voy a ir a la farmacia.

Si, esta bien, adiós. Ella colgó apresuradamente.

Ahome no sabia que hacer, debía hacer muchas diligencias y por ningún motivo debía dejar solo al gran sesshoumaru pero no podía llevárselo. Estba de pie con la mano derecha sosteniendose la quijada y mirando al perro delante de ella.

Si salía con el a alguna parte.. el llamaba mucho la atención, Ella camino unos pasos y se acerco hasta el, estiro la mano y toco

Suavemente el rostro de el, sin que el demonio se diera cuenta las marcas del rostro desaparecieron ahome movió la mano y le toco la frente Y la maravillosa marca de media luna desapareció, lo que ella no sabia era que con solo dejar que ella le tocara el rostro a el era indicio de pertenencia…"que ella lo reclamaba como suyo" y el se dejaba. si el no la hubiese elegido como futura hembra, el la hubiese matado por su atrevimiento….(De tocarle el rostro al daiyoukai)

Aunque ella estaba concentrada… alegre con el resultado de sus poderes de sacerdotisa había podido borrar esas llamativas marcas del rostro de el, al desaparecer la luna de su frente automáticamente desapareció la sombra de sus ojos…

Casi parecía un hombre cualquiera, solo seguían igual las vestiduras y el plateado cabello pero no importaba; así como estaba podía salir con el. Ahome desayuno y busco las llaves para poder salir. Se dirigió al garaje (recuerden que los años pasaron ahome dejo la Bicicleta y ahora tenia un automóvil familiar) entro al auto y lo encendió, lo saco del garaje.. Pero el no se monto, solo se el quedo mirando, vio que el sacaba a toukijin y como pudo se bajo corriendo del auto..sesshoumaru ¿Qué vas hacer?-pregunto- asustada no quería que sesshoumaru le destrozara su carrito con esa endemoniada espada

Ahome dijo con suave voz (tratando de calmarlo) No te preocupes… eso…dijo señalando al auto es una carroza…

No me va hacer daño, ¿recuerdas lo que son las carrozas? Claro que el se acordaba…a los humanos le gustaban las carrozas jaladas por los caballos… El pensaba que esas extrañas carrozas eran unos demonios… Pero debía calmarse, este mundo era de ahome ella sabia como actuar (moverse en el) El solo debía aprender, si quería apoderarse de el. retiro su mano de la espada toukijin y se dejo guiar por ella (si como se leo imaginan el actuando como un principe) entraría a esa inmunda carroza pequeña solo para complacerla.

Ahome no sabia donde ir primero, si al supermercado o a la farmacia… no, debía olvidarse de esos lugares, primero era a una tienda de ropa masculina, eso era lo mas urgente, debía sesshoumaru vestir como un hombre normal ya que con esa ropa llamaba mucho la atención lo bueno de que su madre se casara con un hombre millonario era el hecho que le había abierto una gran cuenta a su nombre y ella no había querido gastar esa plata, porque le daba pena; pero se había presentado este

Inconveniente (sesshoumaru) tenia que comprarle ropa para que pareciera un hombre ordinario, así que se dirigió a la mejor tienda de ropa masculina que ella conocía, estaciono el auto frente a la tienda y se bajo, las dependientas al ver entrar a ese hombre de largos cabellos plateados no le quitaban los ojos de encima que prácticamente se le lanzaron encima.

Señor ¿que busca? decía, sue muéstrale al caballero la ropa que nos llego… la tal sue era la mas alta de las tres tenia el cabello corto negro a la altura de los hombros lo tenia crespo era morena y se movía con gracia, la otra mujer se llamaba Yoko era mas baja que sue; tenia el cabello corto lacio marrón y era mas gordita.La tercera y mas peligrosa de las tres era la que se llama shuree esta era una mujer guapa de largos cabellos rubios con una gracia felina al caminar, que al ver a sesshoumaru aparecer en la tienda hubiese decidido seducirlo para ella.

Una mujer le mostraba pantalones, otra camisas y corbatas y la más atrevida shuree la ropa interior Ahome empezó al elegir ropa pero se detuvo en seco, cuando se dio cuenta que no sabia la medida del pantalón y la camisa de el así que debía empezar en cero. Ella estaba preocupada estas mujeres, se habían lanzado casi sobre el demonio no quería que el se enfadara y reaccionara de manera peligrosa, lo que ella no sabia era que el estaba disfrutando de la atención de esas mujeres

Sesshoumaru no estaba enfadado, por que estas humanas lo estaban atendiendo a cuerpo de rey, ya que en los tiempos de los grandes youkais ser atendido por las esclavas era algo común, lo distinto era que eran débiles humanas

La tal shuree extendió la mano para tomar las espadas del hombre (para que pudiera cambiarse) pero el se le adelanto y puso una mano sobre la espada.

Shuree: no te preocupes solo la voy a poner sobre la mesa que esta aquí. el la miro unos instantes. A ahome se le enfrió el estomago temió por la vida de la osada mujer si se decidía atacarla en un lugar publico, ella no tenia como defenderla se acerco hasta el y le dijo que debía hacer, donde debía meterse y cambiarse la ropa, después de mucho discutir por que el no quería quitarse sus prendas, el accedió, si ella entraba en el vestidor y lo ayudaba a vestirlo.

Sesshoumaru: ahome acércate…ella lo hizo, toma a tenseiga -dijo el, y se la puso en las manos (Recuerden que el la va a reclamar como pareja y por eso permitía que ella tocara su gran espada) pero se quedo con toukijin esa no se la daba a ninguna débil humana; a demás su poder maligno no podía ser controlado por humanos.

Ahome entro en el vestidor después de medirle varios trajes hasta por la medida del pantalón se guió para saber cuales interiores comprar, con lo zapatos fue mas difícil ya que el no se los quería quitar ella tubo que vestirlo y desvestirlo (por que el no colaboraba en nada) después de mucho rogarle (en susurros) que se quedar con cierto tipo de ropa el se la dejo…la unica ropa que le gusto comprar fueron 4 kimonos para la casa. Lo que ella no sabia era que esa noche el se las iba a cobrar

Aunque el se quedo vestido como ella lo deseaba, hasta se dejo quitar su estola la muestra al mundo de su masculinidad se dejo poner lo que ella llamaba traje con corbata, esta cosa le molestaba pero si la hacia feliz lo haría; la mujer shuree siguió coqueteado con el, sin importarle que el estaba con la que parecía ser su mujer, ahome se estaba enfadando ya que la tonta mujer no era nada discreta fue cuando lo vio salir con el ultimo traje que la mujer se fijo que a seshoumaru

Le faltaba un brazo cuando en sus ojos verdes se noto un brillo de lastima y desilusión era como si el hubiese perdido su masculinidad junto a su brazo salieron de la tienda llevando varias bolsas, el llevaba tres y ella cuatro, llevaban todo tipo de ropa y cosas para hombre, ahora debían ir al Supermercado allí debían comprar los víveres

Ahome entro al súper con el detrás de ella, se acerco a un carrito y comenzó a caminar, metiendo varias cositas al carrito este comenzó a llenarse poco a poco, todo iba bien pero cuando iban de camino a la caja una hermosa niña de unos cinco años que estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido rosado y hermosos rizos rubios detuvo a sesshoumaru

¿Por que tienes el cabello tan largo?...y de ese color…Ahome se asombro de la audacia de la pequeña, lo había detenido y lo enfrentaba sin miedo, ni vergüenza los que se apenaron fueron los padres de la niña, que miraban avergonzados

Sesshoumaru miro directamente lo ojos de la pequeña después miro a los padres de esta que trataban de hacerla callar pero no conseguían silenciar (con su típica fría mirada) a duras penas contesto… mi cabello es largo por que me gusta así…

La niña lo miro detalladamente ¿y por que es blanco?…¿te lo pintas?

El la miro y suavemente contesto…no, nací con ese color. Es natural

La niña miro ahome ¿están casados? ¿Tienen bebes?

Ahome se sonrojo toda, los padres de la niña intervinieron preocupados Mina (así se llama la niña) por favor deja de ser tan preguntona… deja al señor en paz

Sesshoumaru que seguía mirando a la niña le dijo – no tenemos hijos

La fila se movió, y le toco a los padres de mina pagar lo que compraron.

Ahome respiro mas tranquila, que tonta soy –pensó ahome sesshoumaru sabe tratar con niños Lyn estuvo muchos años con el, por cierto ¿que habrá sido de la pequeña? Cuando estuvieran en casa le preguntaría…


	5. acercamineto

FUERON A LA FARMACIA

FUERON A LA FARMACIA

Como el abuelo había dejado unas medicinas para pagar, ella debía pagarlas y retirarlas, también debía comprarle a souta las vitaminas, en fin; tenia muchas cosas que hacer, la farmacia tenia los expendios llenos, había de todo parecía una tienda…

Vendían teteros, chupones, champoo cremas para el cuerpo, y la cara Habían muchas cosas solo tenia que tomarla y pagarlas

Tomo un cesta de compras y la comenzó a llenar, vio que el también tomo una de las cestas;… vio que la joven mujer que promocionaba vitaminas se le acercaba ofreciéndole sus productos, así que no vio lo que la dependienta le convenció comprar

Ahome termino de seleccionar se dirigió a la caja y pago lo que compro.

Sesshoumaru también pago en otro cajero lo que compro, con el dinero que ahome le había dado en la tienda de ropa, (aunque el no entendía mucho de esas cosas)

LLEGARON A LA CASA

Dejaron todas la bolsas de compra adentro, ella llevo las bolsas de comida a la cocina y se dispuso a cocinar se puso a preparar el almuerzo estaba tan entretenida, que se dio cuenta, que no el pregunto a el, que quería comer

Ahome: ¿sesshoumaru que te gustaría comer? El contesto indiferente- no como comida de humanos… ella se le quedo mirando preocupada -¿y se puede saber que es lo que comes? El se le acerco hasta ella le levanto el rostro para mirarle los ojos y decirle …"COMO HUMANOS"

El vio como lo ojos de ellas se abrieron asombrados ¿me piensas comer? El le miro el cuerpo la curva de los senos…si, el pensaba comérsela, pero no de la manera que ella creía… no.-fue lo único que dijo después de soltarle el rostro

Para dirigirse donde estaban las bolsas, allí estaba su ropa iba a volvérsela a poner.

Ahome se sirvió lo que cocino se dispuso a almorzar, no quería pensar el lo que el le dijo Bueno lo que le dijo no la molesto, lo que la incomodo fue la mirada que el le hecho al cuerpo cuando le pregunto si pensaba comérsela termino de comer y se dispuso a lavar lo platos, si el no quería comer era su problema

Cuando sesshoumaru termino de cambiarse paso frente a un espejo y miro su reflejo en este y se dio cuenta que algo faltaba…entonces recordó que esa mujer le había tocado el rostro, estaba furioso como se había atrevido la muy..

Se dirigió hacia donde ella estaba para enfrentarla

Ahome lo vio venir ¿por que estaba tan furioso?, ¿Que el pasaba? ….¿Será que le dio hambre y piensa comerme? Preocupada pregunto ¿Sesshoumaru que te pasa?

El la tomo de las manos y la alzo, la llevo a la habitación la paro frente a un enorme espejo que allí estaba … ¿se puede saber por que han desaparecido las marcar que anuncian que soy un guerrero y asesinó?. Esas marcas están para infundir respeto en el adversario Y son heredadas de mi padre. pero no las veo en mi rostro Ahome estaba asustada pero no quería demostrarlo, así que como estaba (Ella se encontraba frente al espejo con el al lado de ella) Ella extendió la mano y toco la frente de el y apareció otra vez la luna y la sombra en los parpados, toco la mejilla de el y aparecieron las otras marcas.

Ahome: lo siento sesshoumaru no quería preocuparte… es que como íbamos a salir, trataba de hacerte pasar desapercibido, no era permanente; el furioso la tiro en la cama para acercarse amenazador al borde de la cama, ella espero lo peor…pero asombrada vio que el se incorporaba y salía del cuarto ¿Para donde iba?-pensó ella confundida-

Sesshoumaru se dirigió a la sala tenia que calmarse no podía estar así… cuando la poseyera, por que si no se calmaba el la destrozaría con sus garras

UNOS DIAS DESPUES

Ahome se encontraba limpiando la casa, tenía mucho trabajo ya que tenia que arreglar el desorden que había causado la presencia de sesshoumaru en su casa la estantería de los libros estaba desordenada, ya que el se entretenía leyéndolos

Pero nunca los colocaba en el mismo lugar, habían muchos en el suelo. El no dormía en el cuarto de su hermano, ella lo había arreglado para que el durmiera pero no se le acercaba siquiera, solo sabia que dormía porque varias veces que ella se quedaba dormida sola en su cama, al despertar durante la noche lo encontraba durmiendo junto a ella abrazándola, ella se volvía a quedar dormida y cuando despertaba en la mañanita el ya no estaba en su cama el dormía unas dos o cuatro horas

Ya se estaba acostumbrando a la forma de ser de el después del día de compras había tardado mucho tiempo en dirigirle la palabra, estaba muy asombrada sesshoumaru se estaba adaptando muy rápidamente al mundo moderno, más rápidamente de lo que ella tardo en acostumbrarse al sengoku hasta lo había encontrado leyendo el periódico tranquilamente En la casa,

el usaba su acostumbrado traje blanco pero cuando salían a la calle, el se colocaba los trajes que ella le había comprado, aunque siempre tenían diferencias ya que a el no le gustaba ponerse otros zapatos pero ella dejaba que el se pusiera lo que quisiera..

Pero un masculino grito interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Ahomeeeeeeeee dijo la irritada voz

¿En donde esta? Pensó ahome ella soltó el trapero que usaba para limpiar la casa, levanto el rostro para oír mejor ¿en donde demonios se había metido sesshoumaru? Oyó un golpe arriba. Ahome subió las escaleras busco en su habitación pero no lo encontró camino a la habitación de souta pero ni siquiera llego porque el ruido venia del baño entro en este y lo encontró de pie desnudo frente a ella indiferente de su situación.

Sesshoumaru: ¿Qué haces allí de pie? Muévete ..porque si no me ayudas destrozare esta porquería-dijo el señalando su ropa interior Ahome se sonrojo… el cabello de sesshoumaru estaba atorado alrededor de un tubo, dentro del baño y la parecer su sostén (prenda delicada de color blanco) Ayudaba al tubo a mantener firmemente el cabello enredado Ahome con un suspiro de resignación se acerco hasta donde estaba el.

sesshoumaru -dijo ella-siéntate para poder ayudarte. Debía tener cuidado si quería ayudarlo el se metió otra vez dentro de la bañera (probablemente estaba allí metido y cuando se levanto fue cuando ocurrió el desastre) Ella se acerco a un lado ..Intento soltare el cabello, pero a pesar que lo había soltado casi todo, le faltaba una parte, ella se dio cuenta que si el hubiese usado su ataque de garras, hubiese destruido sin ningún esfuerzo, pero no lo hizo, no tanto por el tubo del agua caliente sino por no dañar su delicado sostén Sesshoumaru era más considerado que lo que alguna vez pudo ser inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru al ver que ella no podía acercarse mucho la alzo sin ningún esfuerzo y la sentó sobre su desnudo y húmedo cuerpo Ahome se mordió el labio no quería reclamarle el hecho de que estaba desnudo y mojado y que su ropa también se había mojado

Listo… solté tu cabello, pero no tenias que meterme también dentro de la bañera, me empape toda la ropa aunque estaba sonrojada ahome no quería verle el cuerpo, así que lo miraba a los ojos. El se levanto con ella encima , la puso en el suelo sin ningún esfuerzo, la tomo del hombro y le hizo dar la vuelta.. Si!!; ella estaba toda empapada como tenia un vestido blanco de flores; le bajo el cierre y se lo quito. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar la dejo en ropa interior de encaje, la envolvió en una toalla y se la llevo al cuarto….

continuara


	6. noche de sexo

Noche de sexo

Noche de sexo

Acuérdense de dejarme varios mensajitos y de visitar mis otros fics

/s/4386216/1/armadedoblefilo /s/4035504/1/soytuya

/s/3862772/1/relacionprohibida /s/3948087/1/jutsucarnalprohibido

El comenzó a besar a una asombrada ahome el le quito la toalla, la miraba como si hubiese desenvuelto un preciado regalo

Ella no sabia pero la ropa interior mojada transparentaba; el podía verla bien y estaba haciendo estragos en el sistema del demonio las mujeres de su tiempo no usaban esa ropa… Así que el, ¡no sabia como quitarla! Ahome mírame estoy a punto de estallar si no te quitas tu ropa la destrozare con mis garras-dijo el

Ahome lo vio, si era verdad, sesshoumaru era "todo un hombre" y sin pensarlo se quito la ropa interior. El la beso por todo su cuerpo empezando por su cuello, hombros, abdomen, piernas, en cierta forma mantenía su mirada fría, Como estaba desnudo ella podía ver que el brazo lo había perdido un poco mas abajo del hombro, ella le beso ese hombro quería mirarlo, todo; así se lo dijo ella a el. El se dejo inspeccionar por la joven mujer, ahome vio que el tenia las marcas de la cara y la mano en la parte baja de la espalda (mas arriba de las nalgas) A ambos lados, intrigada le pregunto ¿sesshoumaru exactamente que significan tus marcas? Dijo mientras pasaba un dedo por las marcas de su espalda.

Sesshoumaru que estaba acostado en la cama boca abajo se volteo para tomarla de la cintura y la sentó sobre el se sentó con ella encima, y le apreso entre sus dientes un pezón mientras le pasaba la masculina mano por todo su blanco y suave cuerpo,

Ella estaba excitada el lo sabia porque, a la nariz de el llego el olor de ella cargado de ferormonas, introdujo su mano entre las piernas de ella con agilidad, movió los dedos en torno al sexo femenino oía los gemidos y suspiros de ella sentía que se estaba endureciendo mas, entonces recordó algo…. Retiro la mano del sexo de ella, tenia los dedos húmedos y se los metió en la boca para lamerlos… limpiarlos ahome se sonrojo al ver lo que hacia sesshoumaru sin pensar recostó su cuerpo sobre la cama sesshoumaru estiro su cuerpo y agarró una caja de el y la abrió de ella saco un paquete y se lo puso sobre el cuerpo de ella

Ahome vio lo que el hizo pero no tenia idea de que era lo que el había agarrado. ella tomo el paquete que el le había colocado sobre un seno.

No podía ser ¿sesshoumaru de donde sacarte esto? Asombrada aome lo miro (sonrojada) me lo dio una mujer- dijo el- que se usa para protegerte. Ahome vio que el paquete estaba abierto y saco su contenido…No tenia dudas en su mano estaba un condón.

No quería imaginarse como lo obtuvo el…destapaste el paquete-dijo ella

Sesshoumaru tomo la cosa esa de la mano de ella y se le quedo mirando con rabia

Sesshoumaru. Todavía no entiendo como la cosa esta tan delgada y débil te puede proteger de alguna manera, ella dijo que es lo mejor en protección.

Ahome quería reír y llorar al mismo tiempo pero se decidió en ser osada como el estaba arrodillado en la cama, ella se sentó y tomo su miembro entre sus manos, el al sentir las manos alrededor de su masculinidad gruño, pero eso no fue nada ella se sentó los suave lametones alrededor del miembro, puso las cosas en rojo en la mente de el.

Sesshoumaru –dijo ella- esto se coloca así y le puso el condón envolviendo al pene del guerrero… El seguía mirándola desconcertado -sirve para no tener bebes, por eso me protege, para no quedar en cinta. A Sesshoumaru le importaba un pepino para que servia esa estupida cosa, pero si ella se la puso… es que quería ser poseía con esa cosa aunque sesshoumaru detestaba tener cosas que "le apretaran" pro seria noble y la complacería "solo por esta vez"

La sentó otra vez sobre el y le lamió los ya humedecidos pezones noto por el olor de ella que ya estaba lista para el, así que le abrió bien las piernas; para sentarla sobre su miembro, noto por el rostro de ella que había entrado completo, Inclino su cabeza y la beso con toda su alma. Así estuvo un buen rato, ahome lo podía sentir estaba dentro de ella, tensándola y colmándola. Ahome movía las caderas, chocando contra las de el, haciéndolo gemir. Seshoumaru se agacho en busca de sus labios una vez más, Siguió acariciándole los pechos, sesshoumaru redoblo la fuerza de las arremetidas. Ahome se dejo llevar por las olas orgásmicas y busco la boca de el, ella le paso la lengua por la de el al sentirse a gusto

Sesshoumaru la tumbo en la cama para saciarse a gusto, la sintió llegar el éxtasis y se dejo caer exhausto

Ahome se quedo dormida en sus brazos, el salio de ella para botar el condón usado y también dormirse en sus brazos estando

Apunto de dormirse recordó a su padre; El gran daiyoukai que le entrego su corazón a una simple humana, como ahora el gran sesshoumaru lo había perdido, con esta joven humana, no el gustaba mucho esa idea, pero ya habría tiempo para pensarlo.

continuara


	7. informacion

Información

A mis queridas lectoras que tanto me han apoyado en esta linda historia; dejándome motivadores mensajes, para que continúen mi historia. Les tengo una mala noticia, he perdido mi fics por causa de que me resetearon la pc , 2 veces seguidas por un virus y otra por mal funcionamiento, etc. A acusa de este desastre creí que había salvado ese fics… a mi que me encantaba…lo tenia completo y terminado..Tal vez lo vuelva a hacer ya que es un fics en conjunto con una amiga…pero mientras tanto…lo pondré en…espera…. Es decir…. De último (primero estoy haciendo otros fics pero no lo abandonare…. Solo tengan me muchísima paciencia ok …en los foros que lo tenia publicado los de msn lo eliminaron… el otro era cenzo y tampoco esta por allí.


End file.
